Meegee
]] Meegee is a supporting character in the Rise of Sqeegee, is one of Weegee's brothers and was Sqeegee's first victim. He only appeared in The Birth of Sqeegee and The Rise of Sqeegee 7. He was created after Malleo and Weegee, again by Professor E. Gadd, and again in Luigi's Lab. The madman Professor E. Gadd created him using both the DNA of Mario and Luigi, in hopes that this superhuman would be stronger for sure in that case. E. Gadd was right, as Meegee did turn out stronger than both of them alone, however, the two of them together were able to beat Meegee and enlist him to their cause. Meegee was killed by Sqeegee in the Birth of Sqeegee and it resulted in Weegee becoming traumatized and spending a lot more time with his other brother Malleo. Meegee remained dead for a long while, not returning until The Rise of Sqeegee 7, where he seeks vengeance against Sqeegee once and for all, fighting him alongside Wario. He appears later in the episode, fusing with Weegee into Meweegee to stop Sqeegee once and for all. Sqeegee is reduced to Squidward with just one headbutt from Meweegee, but Squidward seeks vengeance himself and turns into Suicide Squidward and attacks them all. Meweegee, Goku and Russmarrs2 then charge a Kamehameha to end Suicide Squidward once and for all, concluding the Rise of Sqeegee 7. Meegee.png|Meegee's appearance in the Birth of Sqeegee Meegee3.png|Meegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Meegee 4th.png|Meegee's appearance in the remastered Birth of Sqeegee meegee front.png|Meegee Front View The Rise of Weegee Meegee has a more significant role in The Rise of Weegee and unlike its predecessor he doesn't remain dead for seven episodes straight. He first appears in the second episode, where he meets Waluigi. Meegee reveals to Waluigi that he is indeed Weegee's brother, and claims that Weegee has been missing for a while. He also reveals to Waluigi that Malleo had been murdered just last night, as well as elaborating on rumors that Weegee killed Malleo, leading Waluigi to reveal that somebody who claimed he was Weegee had approached him earlier with a proposition to kill all Fakegees. This leads both of them to believe that this figure is the one who killed Malleo. Meegee and Waluigi then stick together and construct their own subplot, with the intentions of stopping "Weegee" before any serious damage is done. Meegee later returns in the fourth episode, appearing in both parts. In the first part, he meets up with Waluigi at Malleo's tombstone. The two of them conclude that Laneegee had indeed been framed and decide to look for him, in hopes that he can provide some insight. Trivia *Meegee apparently has a history of working alongside the Wasenhair race, as he had first combatted Sqeegee with the help of Wario, a Wasenhair, in The Rise of Sqeegee 7, and would go on to team up with his brother Waluigi in The Rise of Weegee. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Weegee's side